The Chaos Verse
The Chaos Verse is a Nomadic Verse created by WonderPsycho where the Glitch, reigns supreme, despite opposition from the Archangel, Archangel allies, and the SMSC. Dimensional Bleeding caused by the Glitch and the Warp is common in the Chaos Verse. Characters and Organizations *'The Answer: '''Created as a living manifestation of its former domain, the Crossroad of Trials; it was split into four beings by the Crossroad as a punishment for its rebellion. These entities are the following: a human strapped to a wheel with eyes replaced by dice, the ends of the wheel showing possible choices; a huge statue of a king, which will answer all questions asked of it truthfully, eventually resulting in madness; a man whose head has an infinity of faces constantly shifting into each other, appearing and disappearing at random, which appears to people who have major decisions to make and drives them insane with the possibilities; and a windstorm which targets those who were corrupted by power, making them realize the weight of their choices. *[[The Archangel|'The Archangel']]':' A former ally of the Glitch who takes the form of a replica of a dead person's body shortly before their death, seeming to favor the form of a young man in a gas mask and hooded jacket. It never speaks, although its human bodies are perfectly capable of doing so, instead writing to communicate. It has cultists known as the Timberwolves. *'The Blind Man:' An old man in a long, black coat and sunglasses behind which only empty sockets exist where his eyes should be. He wanders libraries and catacombs, always carrying an old book with yellowing pages. If he writes your name in his book, you forget everything. His cultists, the Archive, believe he is the source of all knowledge. *'The Brute and the Burning Bride: A single entity in two forms at once: a man made of smoke who causes uncontrollable rage by his very presence and is hunched over and chained to an anvil; and a woman wearing a bridal gown and veil with hollow eye sockets which reflect the flames consuming her on the inside, and who, rather than directly attacking her victims, strikes at their loved ones until her victims give into her will. *The Choir:' A grey mold which causes victims to hear and see things which are not there, often others mocking them. These hallucinations also often involve horrific growths and facial features being reordered and modified. The Choir can emit a shriek which ruptures the hearer's brain. Their only other method of physical harm is indirectly: through the inevitable which occurs after their victims believe they are being viciously mocked by the people they thought loved them. *'The Cold Boy:' A little boy wearing a raincoat and rain hat. If you look closely, you may notice his skin is made of ice. He recites songs, rhymes, and poems. He spreads bitter cold wherever he goes. He targets the isolated and the shut-off, appearing to be an ordinary boy. He may trick victims into becoming his "friends" before they succumb to the cold for the last time. *'The Constant Wanderer:' A man forced to pass through the Fears' domains for all eternity. He is tormented by the other Fears, then killed before being resurrected once more. The Wanderer wears an auburn ponytail and torn-up clothes, as well as an eyepatch over one eye. He is able to create detailed illusions which display what happened in the past of a given location. He does not know why he does this, except that it is in his nature. The Wanderer's presence sometimes causes time loops of varying lengths and area of effect. Though many Fears could potentially be former humans, the Wanderer is most associated with this concept. *'The Convocation:' A hive mind controlling both birds and insects, which live inside human servants called Nests - both willing and unwilling. It can create lightning and storms by its very presence. They sometimes lift humans into the air and carry them away. If they are flying swiftly enough, they appear to merge into a single massive bird which is the inspiration behind mythical giant birds such as Thunderbirds and the Ziz. *'DEVOUR: A being which drives victims insane as their souls are sent to the Empty City in the form of a mass of flesh, completely merged together. In the Chaos Verse itself, its bodies shamble along, willed by their insatiable desire for the spreading of DEVOUR's malign influence. *The Dying Man: Once a single entity which has since been split into countless shards, each of which has a different methodology and personality from one another. They can possess humans, known as hosts, through getting them to agree to "let me in," either in waking hours or in their dreams. Dying Man hosts develop depression, new personalities (either split from or wholly replacing the original host's personality), psychosis causing them to hear voices, necrosis, and nightmares. *'''Disasters: The true servants of the Glitch, who have limited versions of his abilities. They ordinarily use their forms from their human life, but can change into winged beings made of pure light. The Disasters are somewhat analogous to the Apostles, being that they are the Fear-chosen leaders of their respective cults (in this case, the Insurgency). *'EAT': A liquid visually indistinguishable from water which, when touched by humans, takes them over and turns them into part of its hive mind after a time. EAT's human bodies are known as the Eaten. Her control has two stages. In the first stage, EAT enters a person's bloodstream, causing them to become lightheaded, as well as obsessed with a particular concept or activity. This new obsession eventually causes them to become so far-gone from both reality and their old self that those who used to know them can now barely recognize them. In this stage, EAT sees through the Eaten's eyes and listens through their ears, but does not fully control her Eaten host. In the second stage, the Eaten's consciousness fully merges with that of EAT, and their body may be mutated. Their body acts merely as a vessel for EAT's mind. *'The Glitch: '''A being who was a former ally of the Archangel and the Slender Man before betraying them and becoming the Fear of Chaos. The Glitch can take a multitude of forms, but its true form, whatever it once was, is now inaccessible to it. Its only clear goal is to regain the ability to enter its true form. *'The Grotesque: Watches over and alters a victim's dreams, often manifesting as a twisted circus. Its victims often become sleepwalkers, assuming they do not become totally comatose while under the Grotesque's sway. The Grotesque is capable of trapping victims in a coma from which they can never return, dreaming what it wishes them to dream all the while. It often acts as a herald of other Fears, and has no real goals regarding the Chaos Verse itself, being much more preoccupied with its own matters. It is allied with the Rake, which upholds its end of the alliance by taking care of whichever matters to which the Grotesque wishes to attend in the Chaos Verse. *'''The Insurgency: A former sect of the Timberwolves and current cult to the Glitch which believes that the Glitch's discord will culminate in their god changing the world in his image. Though they call themselves the Revolution, believing themselves to be part of a change for the better, non-members derisively call them the Insurgency. Though the Insurgency is sometimes conflated with the Offscouring, Insurgents generally resent the comparison, as the Offscouring have no real support from the Glitch, whereas the Insurgency are led by the Disasters, who have been personally chosen by their god. *'Jack of All:' A man wearing red gloves. He is sometimes seen with a glasgow smile, a flask at his side, a black winter coat, a red-banded top hat, or any other number of visual quirks. He makes deals with the desperate and the naive, fulfilling his promises to the letter but twisting them to cause as much chaos and suffering as possible. *'The Judges': A Fear made up of two bodies. One is a huge canine horror made of black smoke. The other is a hallucinated eye which never stops watching. The Judges target those who feel intense guilt; the Eye torments victims psychologically, while the Black Dog acts as the Eye's enforcer. Eventually, when the Judges' victim has been tortured to their breaking point, the Judges will see to it that they disappear without a trace. *'KageKao': A Japanese demon. *'The Manufactured Newborn:' An entity made of metal and anything else it can assimilate into itself. The Newborn will take a larval form which then grows into a larger one through assimilating nearby material before eventually retreating to its domain, the Towering Realm. Its servants are called the Towerborn, humans who are still sentient even as they are being slowly overtaken by the Manufactured Newborn. *'The Nightlanders': Bodiless shadows which rearrange both objects and minds. They can change shape, alter minds to a sort of vegetative state, and rearrange physical objects. They ordinarily torment their victims in a psychological manner, but are willing to forcibly contort humans when sufficiently angered, usually out of feeling they are being disobeyed by the humans in question. *'The Oathbreakers': The cult of the Plague Doctor. They are made up primarily of Plague Bearers, also called Night Surgeons, but are led by Mad Doctors. Plague Bearers' position in the medical field, if any, is low, whereas Mad Doctors are indeed certified practitioners who twist their knowledge of disease to horrific ends. *'The Pale Maiden': A young woman wearing a parka with tangled white hair and golden eyes. She appears in isolated areas and will not or cannot speak, avoiding interaction with others unless pressed. The Maiden is often found searching for something (what this may be is unknown) desperately. Her cultists, the Seekers, believe she exists to find that something which humanity has forgotten, and will sacrifice anything and everything to help her. *'The Plague Doctor: '''Illnesses both physical and mental are spread by the presence of the Plague Doctor. He is not known to speak, but is sometimes heard laughing quietly. Plants he moves past wither and die, whereas insects he moves past join the aberrant procession of those which already follow him. *'Proxies: The true servants of the Slender Man, chosen by their god. They lead the Woodsmen, who respect them highly, and may have abilities given to them by the Slender Man. Those proxies which do have such powers are usually in high positions amongst the Woodsmen, even compared to other proxies, and typically have powers built in some fashion around Azoth, the Path of Black Leaves, or other Slender Man-related concepts. *The Quiet: A constantly-expanding void which causes Nomadic Verses to bleed into each other. Its cultists are known as the Hushed Monks, and communicate by reading lips rather than speech; they have taken oaths of silence. *The Rake: A sickly, thin, hunched-over humanoid with long iron claws and sharp teeth. It appears to victims while they are in positions of vulnerability, such as while sleeping. It whispers strange things to them, sometimes killing them if they awaken while it is doing so. The Rake is said to have some sort of grim alliance with the Grotesque, enabling its ability to cause the Compulsion through its noctural whisperings. *The Red Cap: A viscous red liquid which resembles blood. It possesses Blood Vessels as a hive mind. *The Slender Man: A major Fear who protects the universe from the Glitch, though this is his only redeeming factor. Generally speaking, his victims of choice are children and adults who escaped him as a child. He is passive at first, but his activity and aggression mounts over time in terms of his stalking a given victim. Once said victim is reduced to madness, he either kills or abducts them. Encounters with the Slender Man often cause paranoia, nightmares, nausea, insomnia, nosebleeds, and outright psychosis. He uses said psychosis to disguise himself as an ordinary human who is meant to be wherever he currently is. He occasionally starts cults to himself under the guise of an ordinary human. The stress and trauma caused by his actions sometimes create alter egos in victims unstable to the point that they believe themselves to be his servants. Said alternate personalities often take their own names, and will eventually consume the original personality. The Slender Man creates aural and visual distortion when caught on film, but hallucinations it causes are shown to be as such on film. *The Smiling Man: A red-haired man in an oilskin jacket, torn-up suit, ripped-apart straitjacket, or hooded sweatshirt. He follows victims for weeks, leaving messages in the language of flowers before brutally killing them. From a distance, he can pass as human, but he is able to regenerate and appear in locations he shouldn't be able to, and his sickening eyes and too-wide grin are squarely in the uncanny valley. *[[SMSC|'''The SMSC]]: The only known enemy of the Slender Man, aside from the Glitch. *'The Spider': A Fear whose body looks like a human with many arms and legs, and pitch-black eyes. It can walk on walls and ceilings. Its domain is called the Spider's Tree. *'The Timberwolves': A cult/gang led by the Apostles. They kill to spread their master's influence. They are allied with the Woodsmen, allowing the combined forces of the Archangel and the Slender Man a presence in both urban and rural areas, and enemies of the Insurgency, whom they despise for worshiping a traitor to the Timberwolves' god. *'The Unnamed Child': A little girl who targets a specific person and places them under her thrall. This person will see her as perfectly ordinary, although to others her proportions seem slightly off, or even see her as being downright monstrous. *'The Warp': A pitch-black being who causes much of the Dimensional Bleeding in the Nomadic Verse. She was created by the Glitch, and carries out his will through her own sense of sadism, transporting those who are happy with their current life to other dimensions altogether. *'Wendigos': Brutal creatures which possess humans who resort to cannibalism and other depraved acts, slowly mutating their hosts' bodies to reflect the cruelty of the humans whose bodies they have stolen. Wendigos originated as a Dying Man shard named the Wendigo, but the Wendigo spread itself so thin between different bodies that any semblance of sanity it may have originally possessed completely snapped, leading to the Wendigos as they exist now. *'The Wooden Girl': A life-sized puppet who turns humans into her own puppets and holds their strings tight. Although her body can be destroyed, she always possesses a Puppet instead, with said Puppet becoming her new host body. Whether she even has a single host body or if the strings themselves are the entity which controls Puppets is debatable. *'The Woodsmen': A cult that worships the Slender Man, believing that he will change the universe into a safe zone for his proxies and cultists. They are so-named because members believe that the woods are their master's home, a sort of natural gateway into the Path, and thus become hermits, going back out of the forests only to hunt down their enemies and to deal with their allies, the Timberwolves. *'Zalgo' : A being created by the Glitch as a Fear of Corruption who began corrupting the Disasters, leading to his replacement by the Warp, which in turn led to his alliance with the Archangel and the Slender Man in opposition to the Glitch. Stories *[[Cute Cat Videos !|'Cute Cat Videos !']] *[[Myfirstchannel100|'myfirstchannel100']]' '''by WonderPsycho *[[TheLostJournal00 (ComputerGuide Reboot)|'TheLostJournal00']]' by WonderPsycho *Memento Mori' by YpsiFang *'Once Upon a Midnight Dreary by YpsiFang *[https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZWVGcEXIc9jEN-lwffqxnA '''The Rain Project] *[https://twitter.com/ssequence43 ssequence43] *'Subject 01 "ARC"' by YpsiFang *'''Somethings In The Dark '''by WonderPsycho Trivia * The concept that Slender Man proxies are ordinary humans with alter egos was independently created by both YpsiFang and WonderPsycho. Category:Verses Category:The Chaos Verse